


Edging

by SparklyYuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Edging, M/M, Smut, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, i think thats pretty much it??, tell me if i didnt tag something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyYuta/pseuds/SparklyYuta
Summary: Yuta loves being edged, Sicheng loves edging him





	Edging

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this was originally written as a bts smut a long ass time ago when i first got my twitter?? But i never posted it, so now i changed it to a YuWin thing? I hope its good and enjoyable to all of you 👉👈

Yuta shivered and shuddered at the friction of the hand around his cock. His hands were both tied behind his back as he laid on the bed, tears forming in his eyes from how many times he’s already been edged by his younger boyfriend.

“S-Sisi, please, i-i want to-to come already, please, let me come please.” Yuta whined, and arched his back when Sicheng squeezed around the base of his cock.

“You're so pretty when you beg, kitten. Maybe i should make you beg some more for me.” Sicheng's voice was low, lustful and showed how aroused the younger male was. He watched how Yuta threw his head back when he gave a harsh tug at his cock, a whine leaving him.

“Sisi, p-please..” Yuta’s voice was weak and shaky as he spoke.

“Please what? Hm, kitten?” Sicheng tilted his head, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down japanese male's shaft. Yuta shuddered at the friction, letting out a whine crossed with a moan at how close and fast he was to coming. He only felt more disappointment when the younger stopped moving his hand again.

“You never told me what you wanted hyung. Come on, i know you can tell me.” Sicheng teased, of course he /knew/ what Yuta wanted, but he /loved/ hearing the older beg and beg for release. He watched as Yuta struggled underneath him, straining to move his hips up into Sicheng's warm hand.

Yuta's cock had began to flush a bright red on the tip from the torture it's been enduring, aching for release, and throbbing in Sicheng's hand, and he knows it hurts the older from being edged so much, but that's the /point/. Yuta /loved/ the pain either way. Sicheng found that out the first time he edged the older and it was a beautiful sight when he finally let Yuta come that day.

“S-Sisi, please, please, let me come, please? I-i've been good for you so please? W-wan’ come.” Yuta begged and whined so prettily, Sicheng raised his gaze to see the older's tear filled eyes.

The older looked even prettier when he cried, and it was a rare sight to see him cry during sex unless you do something right. And Sicheng was proud that Yuta was obviously enjoying it.

He relished in the choked out moan that left Yuta's pretty lips as he began moving his hand again, pumping the older's cock once more. “You sound so beautiful, Yuta, so pretty when you moan.” Sicheng kept moving his hand at an achingly slow pace.

Yuta writhed and squirmed under Sicheng's pace, beginning to whine and pant desperately, wanting nothing more then to finally come after being edged for the past half hour.

He knew the younger wouldn't bring him to that state of euphoria so easily though, he knew he would need to do so much more then whine.

“Sicheng, Sisi, please, please let me come, it hurts so bad, please i wanna come, kitten’s been so good for you, been really good, please, please let me come.” Yuta felt the first tear slip down his face.

Sicheng glanced up, admiring how beautiful his hyung was, from the beautiful tear filled eyes, down to his lips where a line of drool had begun to slip down the corner of his mouth.

“You really wanna come already, Yuta? You can't go any longer? I'm pretty sure you've held on longer before.” Sicheng teased as he kept working his hand in that slow motion, driving Yuta crazy every time he slid his thumb across the slit.

Yuta tipped his head back with a whine leaving his lips. “S-sisi, please.” He slurred slightly, the pleasure becoming too much but also not enough at the same time.

Sicheng knew Yuta was alright, he knew he was ok to continue, but, “Color, hyung?” He waited, his hand stilled as Yuta breathed, trying to calm down enough to answer.

“G-green..” He heard Yuta mutter softly, his voice still a bit wet from tears. Sicheng nodded, though the older couldn't see him and began moving his hand once more, this time a bit more eager to finally bring the older to release.

Yuta's back arched at the shocks of pleasure that shot up his spine. His breathing picked up again as his thighs trembled from the feeling, eager to feel that familiar sense of pleasure again.

“S-Sisi, ‘m g-gonna come.” Yuta managed between pants and moans, his eyes squeezing shut as the younger kept moving his hand.

Yuta felt his legs twitch a shake as he came, the white substance landing on his lower abdomen and on Sicheng's hand.

“Good, Kitten. You did so good for me.” He said, moving to press kisses on Yuta's inner thigh. The older tried calming his breath, his chest rising and falling in an uneven pattern.

Sicheng moved Yuta onto his side enough to untie his hands, bringing the older’s hands up to his lips so that he can leave soft kisses against his wrists.

“You feel good, hyung?” He asks, watching as Yuta dozes in and out of sleep. He receives a sleepy nod in return and he smiles as he leans down to press a kiss against his forehead.

He begins moving away to go get some wipes to clean Yuta and his hand up, and Yuta whines as he leaves his side. “One second, hyung, then we can cuddle ok?”

Yuta pouts but lets him go grab the wipes, and he returns not even 10 seconds later, beginning to clean Yuta’s stomach off and tossing the wipes into the nearby trash bin.

He crawls into the space on the bed next to Yuta and pulls the covers over the both of them, smiling as Yuta nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you, Sisi.” Yuta says softly and Sicheng kisses his cheek, humming in return.


End file.
